1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a backlight module of curved liquid crystal display device and curved liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
As the flat screen TV grows larger in size, the distance between the pixels in the central area of the screen and the pixels in the peripheral area also grows larger, which causes both image and color distortions near the edges of the screen. One of the possible solutions is to curve the screen because a curved screen provides better viewing effect than a known flat screen TV. For example, in an IMAX movie theater, a viewing experience similar to that sitting in the central area can be obtained regardless of the seat anywhere. This is because of the curved screen used in IMAX. By curving the screen towards surrounding viewers, the specifically calculated curvature of the screen can ensure the distance of every pixel of the screen to viewers is equal so as to reduce the distortion as well as provide larger viewing angle and wide full screen viewing experience. As such, viewing TV in a living room can be as enjoyable as viewing in an IMAX theater.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing the structure of a known curved liquid crystal display device. As shown in FIG. 1, the curved liquid crystal display device of known technique comprises a curved backlight module 110 and a curved open cell 120 disposed opposite to the curved backlight module 110; wherein the an outer frame 130 and a mold frame 111 are used to fasten the curved backlight module 110 and the curved open cell 120. Because a large curved sheet metal is difficult to manufacture, in order to form a curved backlight module 110, the common approach is to manufacture a curved steel frame 113, and then use a locking element 114 to lock the curved steel frame 113 to a flat back frame 112 to force the back frame to bend to form curved backlight module 110. However, this approach complicates the structure of the back frame and increases the manufacturing cost.